So, is that a leotard?
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Danny has to leave Steve in Charge of Gracie and Danny is sure it'll be some kind of unmitigated disaster. One Shot


It's safe to say I've taken some what of a fanfiction vacation. i thought I would throw up a quick one shot and ease back into things, let me know what you think.

OH CBS owns these finally folks…except Det. Montoya he's all me

Daniel Danny Williams had to be the only person who's luck would see him called to Jersey to help solve a cold case he was the lead detective on; the same week Rachel and Stan were in Dubai. Rachel wanted to give Danny the week with Grace but Danny just could take his monkey to New Jersey and have her hang out in the station while he and Detective Montoya logged hours putting away a huge linchpin in Jersey's Irish Mafia strong hold. Danny had no choice, he had to leave Gracie with Steve.

Now don't get him wrong, Danny adored Steve, he might even go as far as saying he loved the guy. But Gracie was his little girl and Steve, well he's Steve and Steve was half a step was from bat shit crazy. So as you could imagine Danny was all nerves were just a tiny bit frazzled the entire week. Thankfully Detective Montoya had chalked it up to having a bad case of Jet lag.

Danny finally pulled into Steve's driveway one of the few occasions where Danny actually got to drive his own Camaro, not that he was counting. Getting out of the car he made his way towards Steve front door. When Danny heard the sound of shattering glass and his one and only daughter scream he had his gun in his hand before he could even think and bolted straight for the door. He kicked the door in, gun raised and stopped dead in his tracks.

There were a lot of things Danny expected to see, The Yakuza brawling with Steve, Steve knocked out cold and Gracie screaming and hiding from a mob of meth addicts seeking revenge on Steve, Hell he maybe even expected a zombie apocalypse but he wasn't expecting this. Nothing could ever prepare him for this.

Steve was flat on his ass blinking up at him stunned from his vantage point on the ground. A vase had been knocked of the counter and Gracie was staring at him like a deer in the head lights and nobody moved. Danny looked from Gracie to Steve and back again and back to Steve. Danny finally took in all of Steve.

" Are you wearing a leotard?"

" NO!" Steve spit out like rapid fire

" Your wearing a leotard"

" No, it's not a leotard Daniel" Steve bit back

" I know what a leotard is Steven, and thats, a leotard! Gracie wears one to ballet every week"

" I'm wearing a unitard! Issued by the U.S Navy"

" Danno" Gracie piped after the surprise of Danny coming in guns blazing and the ensuing argument between Danny and Steve.

" Yes monkey?"

" It's a unitard…it has legs"

" Oh Huh, Ok why is Steve in an Army unitard?"

" It's the Navy" Steve put in from the floor where he was now sitting.

" Navy, Army same thing you neanderthal animal"

" Uncle Steve is learning ballet, he's not very good at it." Gracie said has she twirled her finger around the room pointing out the shattered glass and she didn't miss the wince Steve made either.

" But it he practices lots Danno he could get better"

" Guys I'm gonna change now" Steve said as he walked past. Danny could help it when his eyes wandered over the Steve's unitard wrapped body before rolling his eyes.

As Steve left the room Danny looked at Gracie with a twinkle in his eye and asked

" Ballet"

" Yup"

" Really?"

" Yup"

" How bad?"

" Well, he broke a vase, split his eye brow when he hit his head on the table trying to twirl and over all he's really kinda well he's totally hopeless Danno"

" Looks like it Sweetie"

" Don't tell him, you'll hurt his feelings! You already call him lots of mean names cause you got a big crush on him" Gracie said causing Danny to choke before glaring at her.

" I do not"

" uh huh, prove it" Gracie said with own glare and a smirk on her face and when Danno said nothing she smiled.

" I WIN"

" Ya little Brat, love you monkey it's time for bed"

" Love you to Danno"

Later that night Steve was standing out on the lanai looking at the stars and listening to the ocean when Danny came out of the back door and wormed himself into Steve's arms. With Steve's chest against his back, Danny wrapped Steve's arms around his waist and leaned his head back against Steve and gazed out at the stars that he wouldn't admit to liking. After a few moments, Steve tighter his arms some more a rested his chin on top of Danny's head.

" Hey Danno"

" mmmhhhmm?"

" I really suck at ballet"

Danny rolled his head up a bit to catch Steve's eyes and they both started laughing. After a few minutes, they were quiet again and that was alright. Because they were both content to just be there together staring out at the stars.


End file.
